


Just What You Needed

by MichelleLynne



Series: The Winter Chronicles (Bucky Barnes) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a Good Boyfriend, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleLynne/pseuds/MichelleLynne
Summary: "Imagine opening your bedroom door, only to find Bucky waiting for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by [this](http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/90592926729) lovely Imagine.

You sighed heavily as you unlocked the door to your apartment. It had been a long day and you were nearly dead on your feet.

Kicking off your heels, you made a b-line for your bedroom only to gasp as you opened the door.

“Bucky!” You cried out in surprise, your hand coming up to clutch at your chest.

He was lounging on your bed, leaning against the headboard with one foot on the ground. His smile was slow as he uncrossed his arms.

“What are you doing here?” You grinned, moving towards him. He stood when you reached him, pulling your arms around his neck while his hands came to rest on your hips.

“We got back from our mission early and I was _hoping_  to take my best girl to dinner…” he trailed off as he lowered his lips to yours. You hummed appreciatively into the kiss. He’d been gone 10 days and you’d missed him something awful.

“That sounds nice,” you said, despite how tired you were.

“I’ve just changed my mind actually,” he said, reaching behind you to tug at the zipper on your dress.

“Oh?” You asked, your skin immediately heating at his actions. Once the zipper was down all the way, he stepped back, making you frown in confusion.

“I am going to run you a bath and _then_ I’m going to order us some dinner. Would you like Indian, Thai or Chinese?” He asked, knowing like he always did, just what you needed.

“You, Bucky Barnes, are _amazing_ ,” you said, kissing him deeply. “Thai sounds delicious,”

“Good. You get undressed and I’ll take care of the rest, doll,” he said, making his way towards the bathroom.

You finished undressing quickly and pulled your hair into messy bun before joining him. You couldn’t help but smile as you watched him pour bubbles into the water.

“Sure you don’t want to join me, Bucky?” You asked. He bit his lip as his eyes roamed your bare skin.

“I’d like nothing more, sweetheart, but I can tell that what you _really_ need is to relax and rest. Besides, you’ll need your energy if I’m going to wear you out.” His tone was suggestive and your body reacted, goosebumps spreading across your skin and nipples peaking. But he was right and you didn’t protest when he lifted you up and set you in the tub, leaning down to turn off the tap after you lowered yourself into the deliciously hot water.

“Have I told you that I love you?” You asked with a sigh as you laid back and stretched out.

“Not yet,”

“Well, I love you James Buchanan Barnes. And you want to know what else?” You asked, grinning as you sat up again.

“What’s that, doll?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

“I’ll love you even more when you feed me,” you said matter-of-factly, delighting in the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when he laughed.

“And do you know what _else_?” You asked laying back again.

“What?”

“I’ll love you _even more_  when you fuck me,” you said, doing your best to sound sultry. It seemed to work because his eyes darkened with desire.

“Well then, I better get to work,”

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, cross-posting this from my [Tumblr](http://thebabewiththepwr.tumblr.com/masterlist).


End file.
